The Anime All-Stars Christmas Carol
by heroes1202
Summary: The weather outside begins to chill as Christmas quickly approaches. And to celebrate the glorious time of year, EARLY, join in the hilarious fun as the many stars and icons of the anime world gather together for their own carol singing. Features characters from "Negima!", "Inuyasha", "The Familiar of Zero", "Sword Art Online", "Pokemon" and many more. Will you see YOUR favorite?
1. Carol 1: Jingle Bells

**_Anime All-Stars Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #01: Jingle Bells - Sung by the "Anime All-Stars"_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Hey! You hear that Negi? You know what THAT sound means._

**_NEGI: _**_I sure do._

**_BOTH: _**_Its Christmas again!_

**_ASUNA: _**_So...how about we get the "Anime All-Stars Christmas Carol" started, eh?_

**_NEGI: _**_Wh-What? J-Just the two of us? The others haven't arrived yet._

**_ASUNA: _**_Hey. Who better than us? We're here, aren't we?_

**_NEGI: _**_A-All right then. A-Ahem._

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

**_NEGI: _**O'er the fields we go

**_BOTH: _**Laughing all the way

**_ASUNA: _**Bells on bob tails ring

**_NEGI: _**Making spirits bright

**_BOTH: _**What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight

**_BOTH: _**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh!

* * *

**_NEGI: _**_Oh dear. I still can't help but feel we can't carry this "carol" all by ourselves._

**_ASUNA: _**_Huh. It looks like we won't have to! Everyone else just arrived!  
_**_NEGI: _**_T-They did?!  
_**_ASUNA: _**_Yep! Here they come now!  
_**_EVERYONE ELSE: _**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

* * *

**_NEGI: _**A day or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride

**_KAGOME: _**And soon Miss Fanny Bright

Was seated by my side

**_KIRITO: _**The horse was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his lot

**_ASUNA: _**We got into a drifted bank

**_NEGI: _**And then we got upsot

**_INUYASHA: _**_Upsot? What the heck does that mean?_

**_LOUISE and SAITO: _**Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

**_MISTY: _**Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

**_ASH: _**Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh yeah

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika!_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Okay everybody! A quick roll call! Loiuse and Saito?  
_**_LOUISE and SAITO: _**_Here!_

**_ASUNA: _**_Inuyasha and Kagome?_

**_INUYASHA: _**_Who are WE? Laurel and Hardy?  
_**_KAGOME: _**_Inuyasha!_

**_ASUNA: _**_Ash Ketchum and Misty?_

**_BOTH: _**_We're here!  
_**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika Pi!_

**_NEGI: _**_What about Kirito and Asuna?_

**_ASUNA: _**_W-Whut? No. I'm already here._

**_KIRITO: _**_He means THIS Asuna._

**_ASUNA Y.: _**_Here!_

**_NEGI: _**_Well, looks like everyone is here for now. _

**_ASUNA: _**_Okey dokey then. Let's go everyone! Final verse! Same as the first!_

* * *

**_ASUNA Y.: _**Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

**_KIRITO: _**O'er the fields we go

**_ASUNA and NEGI: _**Laughing all the way

**_INUYASHA: _**_(dully) Ha ha ha..._

**_KAGOME:_**_ Oh Inuyasha..._

**_ASUNA Y.: _**Bells on bob tails ring

**_ASH: _**Making spirits bright

**_MISTY: _**What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighing song tonight

**_ALL: _**Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Okay! Time to get this "Anime All-Star Christmas Carol" underway! Let's GO!  
_**_EVERYONE: _**_Yeah!_

**_INUYASHA: _**_Yeah. Yeah. WHATEVER._


	2. Carol 2: Frosty the Snowman

**_Anime All-Stars Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #02: Frosty the Snowman - Sung by Louise and Saito | "The Familiar of Zero"_

* * *

**_LOUISE: _**_Okay. As the only "royal" among all of you ruffians, I think its only fair that WE begin! Isn't that right Saito?_

**_SAITO: _**_Ehhh...sure. Okay. I don't mind really._

**_LOUISE: _**_In that case, I have the PERFECT song for us. Remember that Christmas carol you were teaching me about a little while ago?_

**_SAITO: _**_Oh yeah. You wanna sing that one huh? Okay then._

**_LOUISE: _**_Yay!_

* * *

**_LOUISE: _**_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal  
_**_SAITO: _**_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say  
He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day_

**_LOUISE: _**_There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found  
_**_SAITO: _**_For when they placed it on his head  
_**_BOTH: _**_He began to dance around  
_**_BOTH: _**_O Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be  
And the children say he could laugh  
and play just the same as you and me_

* * *

**_SAITO: _**_You're singing pretty good Louise. During rehersal, you sounded REALLY..._

**_LOUISE: _**_A-Ack! Shh! SAITO! NOT while we're singing!  
_**_SAITO: _**_Uhh...o-okay then._

* * *

**_BOTH: _**_Frosty the snowman knew the sun was hot that day  
So he said  
_**_SAITO: _**_"Let's run and we'll have some fun now before I melt away" _

**_BOTH: _**_Down to the village  
with a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there all  
around the square saying  
_**_LOUISE: _**_"Catch me if you can!"  
_**_BOTH: _**_He led them down the streets of townright to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler_

**_BOTH: _**_"STOP!"_

**_BOTH: _**_For Frosty the snow man had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye saying  
"Don't you cry! I'll be back again some day!"_

**_LOUISE: _**_Thumpity thump thump! Thumpity thump thump! Look at Frosty go!_

**_SAITO: _**_Thumpity thump thump! Thumpity thump thump! Over the hills of snow!_

* * *

**_SAITO: _**_All right. We're just about there. Same verse now._

**_LOUISE: _**_What? Already?!_

* * *

**_BOTH: _**_For Frosty the snow man had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye saying  
"Don't you cry! I'll be back again some day!"_

**_LOUISE: _**_N-NO FAIR! We can't be done already!_

**_SAITO: _**_Heh. D-Don't worry Louise. I'm sure we'll get another turn. But we've got to let someone else go now._

**_LOUISE: _**_Oh! WHY did I pick such a SHORT song?!_

**_SAITO: _**_Heh heh heh!_


	3. Carol 3: Dreaming of a White Christmas

**_Anime All-Star Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #03: Dreaming of a White Christmas - By: Kagome and Inuyasha | "Inuyasha"_

* * *

**_KAGOME:_**_ Hey Inuyasha!  
_**_INUYASHA: _**_Hmm? Yeah? What is it?  
_**_KAGOME: _**_Did you see all the white fluffy snow on the way here? Wasn't it beautiful?  
_**_INUYASHA: _**_Hmph. All I get was freezing cold feet. So I dunno if I'd call it "beautiful". I could've gotten frostbite._

**_KAGOME: _**_Oh Inuyasha, you don't know what Christmas would be like WITHOUT the beautiful scenery of a field covered in snow. Its...just so magical..._

* * *

**_KAGOME: _**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know _

**_INUYASHA: _**_Oh really?  
_**_KAGOME: _**_Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

**_INUYASHA: _**_Hmph._

**_KAGOME: _**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

* * *

**_KAGOME: _**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

**_KAGOME:_**_ Hey Inuyasha! The song is almost over! Come on and join along!  
_**_INUYASHA: _**_Hmph. No thanks.  
_**_KAGOME: _**_Aww. Come on! For little me?  
_**_INUYASHA: _**_Geh! D-D'oh! Fine!_

* * *

_**BOTH: **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

**_KAGOME: _**_See? Was that so bad?  
_**_INUYASHA: _**_N-No. I suppose not. But...I still don't see what's so "beautiful" about snow. I almost froze myself on the way here!_

**_KAGOME: _**_Ugh. That's because you don't wear SHOES!_

**_INUYASHA: _**_Hmph._

**_KAGOME: _**_(sigh) Oh Inuyasha...heh heh._


	4. Carol 4: We Need a Little Christmas

**_Anime All-Stars Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #04: We Need A Little Christmas - By: Class 3-A | "Mahou Sensei Negima"_

**_NEGI: _**_All right girls! Its our turn now! Are you all ready?  
_**_ASUNA: _**_Heh! You know it Negi!  
_**_KONOKA: _**_We LOVE to sing Christmas carols. You should know that._

**_AYAKA: _**_Now girls! Let's all give it our all for this performance, all right?  
_**_CLASS 3-A: _**_Yes ma'am!  
_**_NEGI: _**_Okay then. Let's begin!_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Haul out the holly  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again  
_**_NODOKA: _**_Fill up the stocking  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now_

**_SAKURAKO: _**_For we need a little Christmas  
_**_KAKIZAKI:_**_ Right this very minute  
_**_MADOKA: _**_Candles in the window  
_**_KONOKA: _**_Carols at the spinet_

**_FUKA AND FUMIKA: _**_Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute  
_**_KAEDE: _**_It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
_**_MAKIE: _**_But Santa, come ON! We're in a hurry_

**_SETSUNA: _**_So climb down the chimney  
Put up the brightest string of light I've ever seen  
_**_YOTSUBA: _**_Slice up the fruitcake  
_**_MAKIE: _**_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

**_NEGI: _**_For I've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder  
_**_ASUNA: _**_Grown a little sadder, grown a little older  
_**_BOTH: _**_And I need a little angel sitting on my shoulder  
I need a little Christmas now!_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Okay Eva! Your turn! Take it!  
_**_EVANGELINE: _**_Are you deaf?! Not a chance! Only reason I'm here is because Chachamaru made me._

**_CHACHAMARU: _**_Please master?  
_**_CLASS 3-A: _**_Yeah! Come on Evangeline! Oh please?! Pretty please?!  
_**_EVANGELINE: _**_Ugh! Fine! Fine! Just shut up already. Giving me an ear-ache...ahem._

* * *

**_EVANGELINE: _**_Haul out the holly  
Well, once I taught you all to live each living day  
Fill up the stocking  
_**_CHACHAMARU: _**_But Auntie Mame, it's one week past Thanksgiving Day now_

**_MAKIE: _**_But we need a little Christmas  
_**_MISORA: _**_Right this very minute  
_**_YUNA: _**_Candles in the window  
_**_FUKA: _**_Carols at the spinet_

**_ASUNA: _**_And we need a little Christmas  
_**_NODOKA: _**_R-Right this very minute  
_**_YUE: _**_It hasn't snowed a single flurry  
_**_HARUNA: _**_But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry_

**_ASUNA: _**_So climb down the chimney  
It's been a long time since I felt good, neighborly  
_**_NEGI: _**_Slice up the fruitcake  
_**_SETSUNA: _**_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

**_KONOKA: _**_For we need a little Christmas  
_**_SETSUNA: _**_Right this very minute  
_**_AYAKA: _**_Candles in the window  
_**_CHIZURU: _**_Carols at the spinet_

**_NATSUMI: _**_And we need a little Christmas  
_**_ASUNA: _**_Right this very minute  
We need a little Christmas now!_

**_ALL: _**_We need a little Christmas now  
_**_ASUNA: _**_LOUDER EVERYONE!_

**_ALL: _**_We need a little Christmas now!_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Whoo! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!  
_**_NEGI: _**_You all were fantastic!_

**_AYAKA: _**_But of COURSE Professor Negi! Have you ANY doubt?  
_**_FUKA and FUMIKA: _**_We want MORE lyrics next time!_

**_ASUNA: _**_Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get another turn._


	5. Carol 5: Santa Claus is Comin' to Town

**_Anime All-Star Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #05: Santa Claus is Comin' to Town - By: Ash, Misty and Pikachu | "Pokemon"_

**_ASH: _**_Been almost forever since we celebrated Christmas together, eh Misty?_

**_MISTY: _**_For sure. So let's make sure we give it our all this time, right Pikachu?_

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika Pika!_

**_ASH: _**_All righty then. Let's go Misty._

**_MISTY: _**_All right!_

* * *

**_MISTY: _**_You better watch out _

**_ASH: _**_You better not cry _

**_MISTY: _**_You better not pout _

**_BOTH: _**_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

* * *

**_PIKACHU: _**_PIKA!_

* * *

**_ASH: _**_He's making a list, _

_Checking it twice_

**_MISTY: _**_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice _

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika Pi Pika Pika Pi!_

* * *

**_ASH: _**_All right Pikachu!  
_**_PIKACHU: _**_Chu!_

* * *

**_ASH: _**_He sees you when you're sleeping _

**_MISTY: _**_He knows when you're awake _

**_BOTH: _**_He knows if you've been bad or good _

_So be good for goodness sake_

* * *

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika Pika!_

* * *

**_MISTY: _**_With little tin horns and little toy drums_

_Rooty toot toots _

**_ASH:_**_ And rummy tum tums_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

* * *

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika!_

* * *

**_MISTY: _**_He sees you when you're sleeping _

_He knows when you're awake _

**_ASH: _**_He knows if you've been bad or good_

**_BOTH: _**_So be good for goodness sake!_

**_ASH: _**_You better watch out_

**_MISTY: _**_You better not cry _

**_ASH: _**_You better not pout _

**_MISTY: _**_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

**_MISTY: _**_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

**_ASH: _**_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika!_

**_ALL: _**_Santa Claus is coming...to TOWN!_

**_MISTY: _**_All right! Who's in the mood for some Christmas cookies?_

**_ASH: _**_Oh! Me! Me!  
_**_PIKACHU: _**_Pika Pi!  
_**_MISTY: _**_Heh heh._


	6. Carol 6: Do You Know What I Know

**_Anime All-Star Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #06: Do You Hear What I Hear? - By: Tamaki and Haruhi | "Ouran High School Host Club"_

**_HARUHI: _**_Well, I guess its our turn there. Oh. And, before I begin, I just want to say..._

**_TAMAKI:_**_ G-Gah! H-Haruhi! WAIT! Don't you remember?! You told us you couldn't sing!  
_**_HARUHI: _**_Whah? N-No senpai. Listen. I wanted to say that I've been picking up singing again a-and...I think I'm a little better now._

**_TAMAKI: _**_Ah. Then I shall be the judge of that! Come Haruhi. Let us sing a song together, shall we?_

**_HARUHI: _**_Wh-Wha?! But...what about the others?!  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_Oh come now. It'll be our little secret. Please Haruhi?_

**_HARUHI: _**_(blushes) All...All right._

**_TAMAKI: _**_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
_**_HARUHI: _**_Do you see what I see  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_Way up in the sky little lamb  
_**_HARUHI: _**_Do you see what I see  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_With a tail as big as a kite_

* * *

**_TAMAKI: _**_W-Wow Haruhi. You weren't kidding. That was beautiful._

**_HARUHI: _**_(blushes) T-Thanks senpai. O-Oh! The song's not over yet._

**_TAMAKI: _**_Ah._

* * *

**_HARUHI: _**_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
_**_HARUHI: _**_A song, a song  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_High above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
_**_BOTH: _**_With a voice as big as the sea_

**_HARUHI: _**_Said the shepard boy to the mighty king  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_Do you know what I know_

**_TAMAKI: _**_In your palace warm mighty king  
_**_HARUHI: _**_Do you know what I know  
_**_BOTH: _**_A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold_

* * *

**_HARUHI: _**_Wow senpai. You're a good singer too._

**_TAMAKI: _**_Well, when I'm with you, Haruhi, things are just easier._

**_HARUHI: _**_(light gasp, then blush)_

* * *

**_TAMAKI: _**_Said the king to the people everywhere  
_**_HARUHI: _**_Listen to what I say  
_**_BOTH: _**_Pray for peace people everywhere  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_Listen to what I say  
The child, the child  
Sleeping in the night  
_**_BOTH: _**_He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light_

**_HARUHI: _**_H-Hey senpai?_

**_TAMAKI: _**_Hmm? Yes Haruhi?  
_**_HARUHI: _**_T-Thanks...for singing with me._

**_TAMAKI: _**_You're quite welcome...Haruhi._

**_HIKARU: _**_THERE YOU ARE!  
_**_TAMAKI: _**_GEH!  
_**_KAORU: _**_This'll teach you to lock us in the closet! Come here you!_

**_TAMAKI: _**_GAH!  
_**_HARUHI: _**_(sigh) Oh senpai..._


	7. Carol 7: The Christmas Song

**_Anime All-Star Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #07: The Christmas Song - By: Kirito, Asuna and Yui | "Sword Art Online"_

**_KIRITO: _**_Okay. I guess its our turn next._

**_YUI: _**_Yay!_

**_ASUNA: _**_(chuckle) You can just tell who's excited, right Kirito-kun?_

**_KIRITO: _**_Heh. Yeah, for sure. Okay. How abot you lead us off Yui?_

**_YUI: _**_Hee hee. Thanks papa!_

**_YUI: _**_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
_**_ASUNA: _**_Jack Frost nipping on your nose_

* * *

**_YUI: _**_(giggles)_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
_**_KIRITO: _**_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

**_KIRITO: _**_Everybody knows a turkey _

**_ASUNA: _**_And some mistletoe (kiss)  
_**_KIRITO: _**_Help to make the season bright.  
_**_YUI: _**_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

**_ASUNA: _**_They know that Santa's on his way  
_**_KIRITO: _**_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
_**_ASUNA: _**_And every mother's child is going to spy  
_**_YUI: _**_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

* * *

**_YUI: _**_Gee...I hope so!_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_

**_YUI: _**_To kids from one to ninety-two,  
_**_KIRITO: _**_Although its been said _

**_ASUNA:_**_ Many times, many ways,  
_**_BOTH:_**_ Merry Christmas to you _

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_Oh! Everyone is singing just wonderful!_

**_YUI: _**_Thanks mommy!_

**_KIRITO: _**_Meh. I just sing how I sing, that's all._

**_ASUNA and YUI: _**_(giggle)_

* * *

**_ASUNA: _**_They know that Santa's on his way  
_**_KIRITO: _**_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
_**_ASUNA: _**_And every mother's child is going to spy  
_**_YUI: _**_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

**_ASUNA: _**_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
_**_YUI: _**_To kids from one to ninety-two,  
_**_KIRITO: _**_Although its been said _

**_ASUNA:_**_ Many times, many ways,  
_**_ALL:_**_ Merry Christmas to you_

**_ASUNA: _**_Merry Christmas Kirito-kun._

**_KIRITO: _**_You too...Asuna._

**_YUI: _**_(giggle)_


	8. Carol 8: Chopper the Blue Nosed Reindeer

**_Anime All-Star Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #08: Chopper the Blue Nosed Reindeer - By: The Straw Hat Pirates | "One Piece"_

**_TONY:_**_ Wow. I can't believe we're really going to be singing together!  
_**_LUFFY:_**_ Heh heh! You bet!_

**_NAMI:_**_ In fact Chopper, before we came here, the rest of us all talked together and, well..._

**_ROBIN:_**_ We wanted to dedicate this song to our favorite doctor._

**_TONY:_**_ M-Me?!  
_**_USSOP:_**_ You bet ol' pal. Allow us to show you just what we mean. Ah...Ahem._

**_USSOP: _**_You know Dasher and Dancer..._

**_NAMI: _**_Prancer and Vixen..._

**_LUFFY: _**_Comet! Oh, and Cupid too!  
_**_ROBIN: _**_Donder and Blitzen...(chuckle)_

**_ALL: _**_But do YOU recall the most famous reindeer at all?  
_**_TONY: _**_Where have I heard this before?_

**_LUFFY: _**_Chopper, the blue-nosed reindeer  
_**_NAMI: _**_Had a very bright blue nose  
_**_ROBIN: _**_And if you ever saw him,  
_**_USSOP: _**_You would even say it glows_

* * *

**_TONY: _**_I don't think it does, does it?_

* * *

**_NAMI: _**_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names.  
_**_ROBIN: _**_They never let poor Chopper join in any reindeer games._

* * *

**_TONY: _**_Yeah. It's true._

* * *

**_LUFFY: _**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
_**_USSOP: _**_HO HO HO! Chopper, with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

**_TONY: _**_Hee hee! Of course!  
_**_NAMI: _**_Then all the reindeer loved him  
_**_ROBIN: _**_As they shouted out with glee_

**_LUFFY: _**_WAHOO!  
_**_ALL: _**_Chopper, the blue-nosed reindeer, __you'll go down in history!_

* * *

**_TONY:_**_ You know? I could've sworn that I heard this song before.  
_**_LUFFY:_**_ Hmm? Really?_

**_NAMI: _**_Well, whether you heard it or not, we just want you to know that we really appreciate and love having you as our doctor Chopper._

**_USSOP: _**_Yeah. For sure._

**_TONY: _**_R-Really?! Oh! You guys! Hee hee! Say, could you sing that one more time, please?_

**_LUFFY: _**_You bet Chopper!_

**_NAMI: _**_All righty. You heard him everyone!_

* * *

**_LUFFY: _**_Chopper, the blue-nosed reindeer  
_**_NAMI: _**_Had a very bright blue nose  
_**_ROBIN: _**_And if you ever saw him,  
_**_TONY: _**_You would even say it glows! Hee hee!_

**_NAMI: _**_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names.  
_**_ROBIN: _**_They never let poor Chopper join in any reindeer games._

**_LUFFY: _**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
_**_TONY: _**_Santa came to say:  
_**_USSOP: _**_HO HO HO! Chopper, with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

**_TONY: _**_Hee hee! Of course!_

**_NAMI: _**_Then all the reindeer loved him  
_**_ROBIN: _**_As they shouted out with glee_

**_ALL: _**_HOORAY!  
_**_ALL: _**_Chopper, the blue-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!_

**_TONY:_**_ You guys are th__e best! Ha ha ha!_


	9. Carol 9: Let it Snow

**_Anime All Stars Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #09: Let it Snow - By: Rukia Kuchiki | "Bleach"_

**_RUKIA: _**_All right. I guess its my turn. Ahem. T-This is a song that I learned during my stay in the World of the Living. It...ahem...also happens to be a favorite of mine._

**_RUKIA: _**_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**_RUKIA: _**_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**_RUKIA: _**_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

**_RUKIA: _**_The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

**_RUKIA: _**_Well, I guess that's it._

**_ICHIGO: _**_Come on Rukia! You can't call it quits so soon!_

**_RUKIA: _**_Wh-Wha?! Ichigo?! Wh-When did you get here?!  
_**_ICHIGO: _**_I was over here listening to you. So, come on. Don't stop singing there._

**_RUKIA: _**_W-Well...fine._

* * *

**_RUKIA: _**_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**_RUKIA: _**_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

**_RUKIA: _**_The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

**_RUKIA: _**_There. Happy?_

**_ICHIGO: _**_Heh. Sure. Whatever. You know? You sing pretty well Rukia._

**_RUKIA: _**_(light gasp)_


	10. Carol 10: Baby, Its Cold Outside

**_Anime All Stars Christmas Carol_**

_Carol #10: Baby Its Cold Outside - By: Usui and Misaki | "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!"_

**_USUI: _**_Hey, prez. It looks like its our turn._

**_MISAKI: _**_O-Oh. Really? But...I don't think I-I can..._

**_USUI: _**_Come on now. Don't you want to sing with me? Or are you full of stage fright?_

**_MISAKI: _**_I-Its not that I'm stage frightened or anything. I-I just..._

**_USUI: _**_Come now. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here._

**_MISAKI: _**_D-Dagh! Forget this! I'm going!_

**_USUI: _**_Hmph. (smirk)_

**_MISAKI: _**I really can't stay  
**_USUI: _**But baby, it's cold outside  
**_MISAKI: _**Ehh?!I-I've got to go away  
**_USUI: _**But baby, it's cold outside

**_MISAKI: _**This evening has been  
**_USUI: _**Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**_MISAKI: _**S-So very nice  
**_USUI: _**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

**_MISAKI: _**_S-Stop it!_

**_MISAKI: _**My mother will start to worry  
**_USUI: _**Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
**_MISAKI: _**M-My sister will be pacing the floor  
**_USUI: _**Listen to the fireplace roar

**_MISAKI: _**So really I'd better scurry  
**_USUI: _**Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**_MISAKI: _**But maybe just one drink more  
**_USUI: _**Put some records on while I pour

**_MISAKI: _**_P-Pour what?_

**_USUI: _**_Hot cocoa._

**_MISAKI: _**The neighbors might think  
**_USUI: _**Baby, it's bad out there  
**_MISAKI: _**Say, what's in this drink?  
**_USUI: _**No cabs to be had out there

**_MISAKI: _**I-I wish I knew how  
**_USUI: _**Your eyes are like starlight  
**_MISAKI: _**To break this spell  
**_USUI: _**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

**_MISAKI: _**I ought to say no, no, no sir  
**_USUI: _**Mind if I move in closer?  
**_MISAKI: _**At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
**_USUI: _**What's the sense in hurting my pride?

**_MISAKI: _**I really can't stay  
**_USUI: _**Baby, don't hold out  
**_BOTH: _**Oh, but it's cold outside

**_MISAKI: _**_R-Really Usui. Will you cut that out? Y-You're creeping me out._

**_USUI: _**_(smirk) Sorry. Its just...you make me worry...Ayuzawa._

**_MISAKI: _**I simply must go  
**_USUI: _**But baby, it's cold outside  
**_MISAKI: _**The answer is no  
**_USUI: _**But baby, it's cold outside

**_MISAKI: _**This welcome has been  
**_USUI: _**How lucky that you dropped in  
**_MISAKI: _**So nice and warm  
**_USUI: _**Look out the window at that storm

**_MISAKI: _**My sister will be suspicious  
**_USUI: _**Gosh, your lips look delicious  
**_MISAKI: _**My mother will be there at the door  
**_USUI: _**Waves upon a tropical shore

**_MISAKI: _**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
**_USUI: _**Ooh, your lips are delicious  
**_MISAKI: _**B-But maybe just a minute more  
**_USUI: _**Never such a blizzard before

**_MISAKI: _**I've got to get home  
**_USUI: _**But baby, you'll freeze out there  
**_MISAKI: _**Say, lend me your coat  
**_USUI: _**It's up to your knees out there

**_MISAKI: _**Y-You've really been grand  
**_USUI: _**I thrill when you touch my hand  
**_MISAKI: _**But don't you see  
**_USUI: _**How can you do this thing to me?

**_MISAKI: _**T-There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
**_USUI: _**Think of my life long sorrow  
**_MISAKI: _**At least there will be plenty implied  
**_USUI: _**If you caught pneumonia and died

**_MISAKI: _**I really can't stay  
**_USUI: _**Get over that hold out  
**_BOTH: _**Oh, but it's cold outside

**_USUI: _**_Come on. I don't want you to get sick...Ayuzawa._

**_MISAKI: _**_Gehh...all right. Fine._

**_USUI: _**_(smile)_


End file.
